A Certain Spark
by YouCanCallMeSly
Summary: Revised edition: A tragedy has led Hailey Kessler to receive her powers , powers that can and will get out of hand sometimes. There may be only one person who can help her through it.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok soo this is a revised edition of the old A Certain Spark. I've changed the whole entire plot ( I had time to think about what I wanted with my computer being broken and all) . So if you have read it then read it again. If you haven't read it then read then REVIEW. You see how I put that in big letters. That's because I really really want your feedback and it makes me feel like I'm doing something right. So with out further ado A Certain Spark ( Haha I made it seem all theatrical there)**

**P.S Almost forgot as a special treat I well had three chapters for all the people who waited but ill probably add the third chapter tomorrow cause is like 2:15a.m and I still got to type the third chapter. And I added new characters and changed some names too! Hope you like my story. **

Usually people just go through life oblivious to the real world. You never think how The Commander or Jet Stream got there powers or how many others like them did, we just know they have them , we don't question it. But we do have theories. Like being bite by a radioactive spider like Spiderman or falling in toxic waste. Other then that we just leave that part of our lives out. The day I , Hailey Kessler became part of that world was the worst day of my life.

I walked out of my house and headed to the park in my neighborhood to pick up my little brother Matthew from soccer practice. It was about 8:00p.m so it was already getting dark out so I had to hurry and it look like it was going to rain. I didn't bring an umbrella.

I ran to the field and looked for my little brother in a field of 8 year olds. When I spotted him I shouted his name. He grabbed his duffel bag and came running toward me.

" Hey Hailey"

" Hi buddy , how was practice. Did anybody become better than you yet" I said slapping his shoulder.

" Nope not by a long shot and guess what Coach said he's making me team captain! Can you believe it!" he shouted.

" Maybe that's a sign that you could go all the way kid ." I love they way his faced light up when talked about soccer. I makes my day to see him have a smile so wide on his little face.

Thunder boomed down on us and the sky flash with lighting. Matthew grabbed my and squeezed it.

" Come I'm scared let's get home before it starts to rain". He pulled my hand to follow him towards the house.

" Ok , I know your hungry , so I told mom to ~~~~~"

That's when it happen. I felt a sharp pain rushing through my body. I fell to the ground , hard. I heard a piercing scream , I figured out that the blood curling scream was coming from me. I felt like my whole body was buzzing and not the good kind like in massage chairs. This kind hurt like hell! Then I felt like I was just being overload with energy.

" Hailey , are you alright, someone one help me!" I barley heard him scream.

I watched his panicked eyes look down on me. He grabbed my hand like he does all the time when he is was scared. But this time Matthew passed out automatically. His limp body lay on the ground while the rain poured down on us . My body felt like it was on fire. I just wanted it all to stop. And luckily my wish had came true . My vision began to get very blurry and I felt my eyes lids getting heavy and I blacked out.

I woke up I a room that smelled of peroxide and hand sanitizer. I figured I was in a hospital . For some strange reason I had these sunglasses on which I didn't understand because I was in a building. I sat up , my body ached all over. I toke the sunglasses off.

" No keep them on" My Mother shouted. She grabbed them and put them back on without looking at me in my face. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy like she'd had been crying for a month.

" What's going on" I said. It even hurt to speak. Then I remembered why I was in so much pain. I had been struck by lighting Then it all cam back to me in a rush. Matthew.

" Mom , where's Matthew" I began to feel panicked I remember his limp body laid out on the ground." Mom where is he!" I shouted. She came over to the bed tears running down her face.

" When you were bringing him from soccer practice a thunder storm hit and you were struck by lighting," . Now she was crying really hard. I knew she was about to say the worst.

" And Matthew was scared so he held your hand. And the current of electricity in you shocked him. And his body just couldn't take it." She stopped talking and cried in her hands. The realization of the situation hit me like a truck. I became afraid of the truth.

" Mom where is he now" I said quietly looking down at lap.

" He's gone Hailey" She whispered so quiet I barley heard her.

My eyes filled with water and I began to cry my heart out. I couldn't believe he was gone. I would never be able to see he's smiling face looking up at me. The feeling of his small hand holding mine. My family would now be forever broken in two.

" He didn't even get to live his full life" I screamed. " And its all my fault"

My Mom reached out to hug me. I moved away " Don't touch me I don't want to hurt you to" She nodded and just looked at me with tear filled eyes.

My Dad then walked in. He face showed no emotion. But the by the way his eyes looked you could tell he had been crying also. The look on his face made me cry even harder.

Then a buzzing familiar sensation went through my body . But this time it didn't hurt as much. I felt energy surging through me once again. My body began to shake. I screamed when I looked down at my hands. Blue lights came from out of my hands and bounced onto the floor. Then power went off and on. My Mother looked at me panicked just like my brother did.

" What wrong Hailey!" she shouted.

My Dad toke one look a me then ran down the hall screaming that he needed a nurse. But before the nurse came I blacked out again.

I woke up again with the sunglasses still on my face. With ever thing going on , I didn't even think to ask . My Mom just said I should wear them. It's been three days since I had passed out and I heard the news. The doctor said I had went in " shock" from the news. Which I didn't believe. It felt more like electric shock. I put my hand on the button they told me to push if I needed anything. The nurse came and I requested my Mother come to my room.

The nurse was about to leave then she said " We've have also scheduled you a meeting with Mr. Powers" I was about to ask who was that but then she said " A man who wants to see you" I guess she wasn't going to explain anymore because she then left.

A few seconds later my Mom came in and sat down on the edge of the bed. It seemed as if she was trying to sit as far away as possible.

" Good your awake , are you ok" she said

" Yes I'm fine ,still sore though. I just wanted to know why do I have these sunglasses on" I asked. She seemed to get uncomfortable

" Well..for some strange reason your eyes… umm" she paused trying to think of how to put it " Turned a weird electric blue color . So I had you put them on so you would not freak people out when they saw you." Well even though I did have the on she still seemed freak out to be around me. She got up and paced.

I slowly out of the bed and went into the bathroom in my room and pulled off the glasses and looked in the mirror. It was like I was looking at myself for the first time. My dark black hair made my skin look a sickly pale. My eyes use to be a dull brown , now they were a dark but very bright blue. Not Sky blue but a little darker then that. I would have been scared to look at my eyes too. But oddly enough I looked a little older than 15. I looked prettier just because a little feature in my face changed. I wonder what people would say if they saw my eyes. It really just wasn't a normal eyes color. I put the glasses back on and decided I didn't want anyone to see how they looked.

" Mom I don't get it why are they like ~~~" I was cut short because a unfamiliar man was standing with my father and mother

" Who is this" I said.

" I'm Mr. Powers , and I think I can explain why your eyes are like that" he said looking at me with kind eyes. He had brown hair and a slight 5 o'clock shadow. Mr. Powers had glasses and wore a nice clean blue work suit. He didn't look all that bad , I relaxed a little but I still had my suspicions of why Mr. Powers was here.

" So what's going on" I glared at him and crossed my arm across my chest.

" First let me tell you a little about who I am and why I am here. How about all of you have a seat" I did as I was told and I sat on the bed and my parents sat in the two chairs that were there.

" As you know my name is Mr. Powers. I am a friend of the doctor here , and many other doctors every where. I come and help out explain what going on with special patients like you." He began.

" What do you mean like me ?"

" You and many others are very special. When you where struck by lighting , the lighting some how connect with your DNA. Kind of like when you see in movies when a superhero gains their powers or if you fall in toxic waste"

He can't be serious . I laughed " You must be joking ."

" I'm not joking. You have gain the power to harness the energy within lighting. You basically control electricity. Also if you haven't notice you are not allow to come in contact with people because you may shock them."

My mouth hung open. I didn't believe this was happening maybe I am still sleep. I slapped my self.

" What are you doing" My Dad said. That's the first thing he's said to me since I had awaken.

" Trying to wake my self up cause this is all a dream " I replied.

" Its not a dream" My Mom said " I know it's a little hard to believe but we've seen what you can do before you had passed out."

" Your parents are right you do have power. I really have realized the extent of your power but you do have it." Mr. Powers said.

" Ok assuming this is all real how do you explain my freakish eyes color" I asked?

" Well , stay with me here. From the eye exams I got received from your doctor , it appears that the melanin in your eyes has disappeared. Now usually when people have no melanin in their eyes , the eye color is just blue. Like people with blue eyes. But your eye color is the same lively blue color of the energy that you can emit from your hands. Its seems that the lighting has changed the pigment color as well. I'll give you a minute to take it all in"

It sure was a lot to take in. First I had these weird powers like superman or something. I couldn't believe I would never be able to people again. What about kissing did that count I wonder. It was just all a lot to grasp in on day. But the whole conversation I had not looked at my parents. Both seem lost in thought. I felt really exhausted for some reason.

" Ok and lastly and surly most exciting part in my opinion" Mr. Powers started " With your new powers you won't be able to go to school with normal kids. I have enrolled you into my wife's superhero school, Sky High. I've filled out the paper work and every thing all you have to do is show up Monday morning."

He waited for our responses then he looked at he watch " Ohh shoot , lost track out time. I've got another appointment to get to" He handed a card to my Dad " Here's my card . Call me so I can give you directions on how to get to the school. Have a nice day" He said then he left.

After Mr. Powers had gone the room feel silent. No one spoke , no one moved.

" Oh My God!" I whispered.

**First chapter completed hoped you like no scratch that LOVE IT! And all that stuff about eyes color and stuff I really research it I wanted it to sound legit. Not like some stuff I had made up. Now do you see that button at the bottom that's especially for you the reader to review. CLICK IT! I'LL GIVE YOU BROWNIES LOL**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 ohh I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter . Please Enjoy **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Sky High**

I looked down the street searching for the school bus to show up. I have been waiting for at least 15 minutes. I push sunglasses further up the bridge of my nose so they wouldn't slip off. I replace the temporary grand mamma's sunglasses with something more stylish ones I would want to wear every day. I had brought some fake ray bans from Forever 21. They would have to do unless I wanted people see my eyes.

I didn't want to get up and go to my first day at Sky high really but my Mom and Dad made me. She said that they had to go to work and know one would be there to watch me. But since the incident happened I really didn't want to do anything any more . I stopped hanging out with my friends. I basically stopped getting out my bed all together. I feel different since accident , like I wasn't myself anymore. Even though I was still my just with super powers.

I sighed and ran my handed through my dark black hair , trying to make it look better then it did. The wind was blowing really hard today , and it made my hair really messy. I pulled the hood of my red jacket over my hair to shield it from the wind a little.

Finally I could see a bright yellow school bus coming into view. It stopped at the bus stop and the doors swung open. I got in and the bus driver stuck out his hand toward me and said " Ron Wilson , bus driver at your service".

I looked at him. He seemed really nice , and I wanted to shake his hand but I didn't want to hurt him . So I just smiled and went to the back of the bus. Since I got my powers , whenever I touch someone I may shock them. Not purposely , but by accident. I can't really control it , it just happens. Sometimes it's a really big shock and other times its doesn't hurt at all but I still don't want to risk it. So I try to avoid as much contact with people as I can.

The bus pulled off from the curb. I slouched in my seat waiting for the ride to be over. A girl a few rows ahead of me turned and looked at me. Her hair was a chocolate brown and sort of curly. The girl had really pretty hazel eyes. I knew right away that she was of Mexican decent and it wasn't just the tan that gave her away . She had this whole look and feel to her.

The girl got up from her seat and walked towards me. She was wearing a white v-neck with a couple of necklaces hanging from her neck , a knee long skirt with tons of pretty Hawaiian flowers on it and bracelets on both arms. She plopped her self down in the seat beside me.

" Hi I'm Anisa Rivera" the girl stuck out her hand. Oh great another hand shake.

" Um hi I'm Hailey Kessler" I said crossing my arms across my chest. I smile trying to come off as friendly and like I didn't just diss her.

" Are you a freshmen" Anisa asked.

" No I'm a sophomore " I replied.

"Cool me too , I'm a sidekick. I shrink" She said very proudly but I didn't really know what she was talking about.

Anisa must have noticed my blank stare because then she said " Ohh you're the new sophomore everyone's talking about. At Sky High we rarely get any transfer students . I'll explain ~~~. "

Anisa was about to explain to me what she meant when she was interrupted by the Bus Driver , who yells " Next stop Sky High" and shuts the doors.

The bus begins to speed up to a speed a bus shouldn't go . Seat belts come out of the seat that cross your whole body. Then we toke a detour.

Ron says " Hang on! Were going off rode!"

That we I get scared what does he mean by off rode. Then I find out what he is talking about. The bus actually flew off the rode! I screamed my head off , well everyone did. What were we supposed to do the bus just flew off the rode. I bet you would scream too. In between my screaming my head off I looked over to Anisa. She had her hands up and was screaming for joy like she like it. Who like being on a roller coaster bus at 7:30 in the morning! But it sure did wake you up.

It felt like a roller coaster first the bus was falling then it stopped and then it began to fly upward. Where the heck was Sky High. I looked out the window. The sky was covered in clouds , it was kind of awesome.

The bus began to descended again. But this time on school grounds. The school was in the sky! I should have guess that hence the name , Sky High. The landing was smoother than I thought I would be. I got off the bus with Anisa behind me.

" Welcome to Sky High! Home of superheroes and the occasional villains" Anisa said.

I couldn't help but notice that it seemed Anisa seemed a little to excited about going to Sky High.

We finally caught up with all the freshman group from the bus. But what happen next was unreal. Maybe unreal for normal life but maybe not for Sky High.

Some type of wind began to form around the freshman which forced them to form a circle. Then the wind stopped and a guy appeared at the front of the group. I assumed he was making the wind. Two guys then appeared on the sides of him.

The chubbiest out of the group laughs " That never gets old. Anyways freshmen , I'm Speed . That's Lash and the other guys Zane."

The tall and skinny guy with a striped shirt named Lash said " We're are the welcoming committee , and we'd be happy to collect the fifteen dollar new student fee."

"Speaking of villains " Anisa whispered. Apparently it wasn't quiet enough because Lash

whipped his head around and looked at us.

Anisa looked down at the ground. I just stared blankly back at them. I guess all schools had bullies even superhero ones. Lash looked at me liked he just noticed me standing there.

" What are you looking at" Then he looked confused "Who are you anyways?"

I just continued to stare at him. I didn't have to answer to him.

"What are you deaf .Speak!" He shouted now standing in my face.

" She a newbie" someone said from behind Lash. It was Zane. He came up and stood next to Lash. He toke the sunglasses he had on and hooked the on his black shirt. " And she's a sophomore."

I toke my focus off Lash and looked towards him. His intense dark blacks eyes were on me. Zane looked like your typical bad boy with his dark washed jeans and combat boots. But there was just something about him the made my skin crawl. Those intense eyes dark eyes was what made me want to run away and go crawl in some hole. As I looked in them it made me feel as though I was being pulled into a very dark abyss of nothingness.

"Oh so you're a sophomore , can't wait to hear what your power is " Lash said with a smirk " I don't have to be a fortune teller to know your going to get sidekick."

Ok I was sick of him. I didn't have to stand there and be tormented by him or his friends.

I walked right through them and Anisa had enough sense to follow. As I walked pass I had the urge to bump Lash in the shoulder but I really had not intended on putting someone in the hospital on my first day. But one thing I did feel when I walked pass was Zane's stare. And I continued to feel it as I walked into Sky High.

" I hate Lash and Speed! I can't believe Principal Powers let those guys back in" Anisa said furiously.

I looked at her confused for like the fifth time today.

" I'll explain it to you later. Right now you have to get to Power Placement" she said pushing me into the gym.

"What's that" I asked? It seem like I'm always confused now a days.

" You will see now hurry , your already late. Get in there I have to get to Powers 101' Ansia said then she ran off.

I walked in the gym and saw a huge crowd just standing around not knowing really what to do.

Then we heard a really loud churning sound. Then out of no where a huge platform rose from out of the with a man in a jumpsuit on it .

" I am Coach Boomer or you may know me as Sonic Boom. Power placement is were you come up here and show me your power and I will decide if you are a sidekick or a hero" Coach Boomer said " Starting with you" He pointed to some huge guy with muscles who looked like he should be on the football team , if Sky High had one.

He got up on stage and powered up. His whole entire body started to turn the color sliver. The guy rapped his knuckles against his chest which made a hard hollow noise. I realize then the he had turned into metal. Coach Boomer press a button a car dropped from the ceiling. He caught it and lifted it like it was a teddy bear.

" Hero"

The next two were decided to be sidekicks. There were all types of powers a guy with webbed feet , a girl that turned into a cat , a guy who could blow acid snot bubbles , there was tons off different things. Then that's when Coach Boomer called on me.

I already knew what was going to do. I didn't want to hurt anyone , plus I didn't want my power I had so I wouldn't use it. I got up on the platform.

" Show me your power" Coach said.

" I'd rather not"

" What did you say" Coach Boomer glared at me.

" I said I don't want to power up"

" Well then" He looked like he was about to blow a gasket , he turned to me and shouted " SIDEKICK"

**Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so my sister just had her open house for graduation so I've been pretty busy helping out and all so I had not had much time to write the third chapter but now since its over I have plenty of time. Please review and tell me how you like it. **

**P.S Will and his friends will appear a little later in the story. And this chapter is a little long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High but I do own my characters.**

Even though I didn't care if I was a sidekick. Many of the freshman did. When Coach Boomer called that it was time for lunch there were more sad faces then there were happy. I even saw a girl crying saying what would her parents think. What did she mean what her will her parents think? I think they will still love her even though she got sidekick. I swear this school was getting more and more confusing by the minute.

But anyways when Coach Boomer said it was lunch time I was out of the gym before he could finish. The lunch room was basically around the corner so I made it there in no time.

As soon as I walked in I ran smack into a hard shoulder . My glasses nearly fell off my face. I felt the energy come from my body but nothing happen . Nobody was passed out on the floor or screaming in pain so I just brushed it off.

" I'm so sorry" I said but then I looked into the face of the person I ran into and I immediately toke back my apology.

Lash stood there in front of me with his usual smirk on his face.

" Oh so it speaks " he said crossing his arms against his chest. Behind him Speed snickered and Zane just continued to stare at me with a icy glare he always seems to have.

Lash got in my face and said " How about next time sidekick you get out of my way." I guess word travels fast.

" When pigs fly" I put my finger to my chin pretending to be thinking " Oh wait do you fly " I said in a dull tone.

"Watch it , sidekick " He said glaring at me then walking away with Zane and Speed behind him.

That guy's an idiot.

After my little spat with Lash I decide I wasn't really in the mood for food. Hey that rhymes.

I found a empty table by a window. The sun rays shining threw the window gently beat down on my skin. It felt nice to be alone for a while. But it was ruined when someone sat them self down besides me.

I sighed and looked at Ansia.

" So are you ready for me to tell you what happen with Lash and Speed" She said.

" Sure , I guess I am kind of curious as to why Lash is so messed up in that little brain of his."

"Well this story has nothing to do with why his messed up in there. But it has to do with how he and Speed helped Royal Pain , a super villain who tried to take over the school" Anisa said waving her hands in the sir for dramatic effect.

Anisa told me the whole story of how Royal Pain acted as a student and used Will Stronghold to take over the school and even made it fall out of the sky! Happy I wasn't there when that happen.

" I still can't figure out why Principal Powers let them back in. I guess she believes everyone deserver's a second chance. But anyways they met Zane this year."

" So they we're just down graded back to regular old bullies." I said.

" Yeah it seems so. Oh and I heard you got sidekick" She with a sympathetic look on her " It's ok being ok a sidekick. I love it"

I looked out the window again and said " Honestly Anisa , I really don't care if a Hero or not."

" It's ok if you scared of what your parent might say".

It seemed as if she wasn't even listening to what I was saying. Then I felt a hand on shoulder. I looked at Anisa with shock.

" Ouch , Ouch , Ouch!" She yelled flapping her hand " What the heck was that".

I looked at the ground.

" Just the static on my jacket " I mumbled.

" No , I don't think so " Anisa said examining her hand " It hurt way more."

"Can you please just drop it"

" You didn't feel that "

"Please just drop it!" I shouted. She looked at me confused. I don't know why I shouted at her. Maybe I thought the less people who knew about my power the less people would get hurt. I don't think I was ready to tell her about what I did. But still for what ever reason I shouted at her.

My face heated up from embarrassment. I couldn't take just sitting with Ansia staring at me with that confused look. So I got up and left.

I had no where to go so I walked to the bathroom. I just stood at the sink. There was no one in the bathroom so I toke off my sunglasses. I haven't toke my glasses in a long time. After the accident I had never wanted to look at my face. My eyes had only reminded me of the pain. But now they were kind of like a natural part of my face. I reluctantly looked at my Azure colored eyes. Sometimes my eyes were a dull Azure. But not today , they a bright lively Azure.

Ever time I looked at my eyes I wonder what would people sat if they saw them. Would they think I was some type of freak. Even though I was at a Super Hero school I haven't seen anyone with a crazy eye color. My eye color unnatural.

I sighed. I guess I never be normal again. I had always used to think that after the accident my power and eye color would just go away. But they never did and I guessed they never would.

The bell then rang for next class. I put my sunglasses back my face. I left the bathroom and headed back to the gym.

I arrived at gym and Anisa was leaning up against the door frame.

"Um hey" I said with a small wave. I began to feel a little nervous. I really had not planned on telling anybody about my sad back story. Or that I was the reason it was so sad.

" Hi" she said " Look , I know that your hiding something. But it doesn't matter. What ever it is just know you can trust me."

I looked at the ground. I didn't really care if I could trust her or not its just I don't want her or anybody to look at me differently or judge me. Like I'm some type of villain or something that hurts everyone in my path.

" I just don't want to talk about it" That's when my hands began to tingle. And I could feel the energy building up inside me. I then realized what the sensation was. I shoved my hands into my pockets.

" Ok but just know~~~~" I cut Anisa off before she could finish.

" I got to go" I said. She looked at me with a puzzled face. I left before she could say anything else.

I began to fast walk away from her and when I got around the corner and out of her eyesight , I broke into a sprint.

The tardy bell rang. But I didn't care I wasn't going to class. I had to get away before I hurt some again. I had to think. Where could I go during school hours , were the would be no one around. The only place I could think of was outside.

I ran to the front doors of the Sky High . I burst though the doors and ran down the long stairs . I looked at my hands. Tiny sparks were coming from my hands. I continued to run. I ran around the corner of the school.

I laid against the wall and put my hands out in front of my. The tiny sparks began to growing into giant lighting bolts. The bolts went into a frenzy and began to hit the sidewalk all around me. I could feel the intense energy building inside me just wanting to get out.

That's when Anisa came running around the corner.

" Oh my god!" She exclaimed" You need help" She stepped towards me. A bolt flew in her direction. But she dodged it before it hit her.

" No ,back away before you get electrocuted! " I shouted.

" How are you going to stop it" Anisa said.

" I don't know" But what I did know was that I had to stop it now or things could get bad fast.

I did the only thing I could think of . I did what the Super Hero therapist , who Mr. Powers had assigned to me , told me to do when my powers get out of control. The therapist told me that my emotions are connected to my powers . When my emotions are all over the place my powers would react to that. All I had to do was relax. I closed my eyes and began to breathe in and out trying to calm myself.

" Its working" I heard Anisa say.

I could feel the tingling subsiding in my hands and the energy level going down in my body. The bolts completely stop coming out of my hands now too. And it was over and no one got hurt.

I slid down the wall and sat on the ground feeling exhausted. I put my head down between my knees. I could feel Anisa sit down next to me. She was about to put her arm around me.

" Don't" I said to her and scooted away.

" Fine , I get it you need your space " She said a little hurt.

" No its not that" I would have to tell her sometime now that she has seen what I can do.

"Whenever someone touches me they get shocked. It can range from a little shock , like at lunch , or it can be fatal."

" So that's what that was. But I still don't get why you wouldn't want to tell anyone about your power" She said confused.

" You see I didn't get my powers like a normal super " I explained.

I told her the rest of the story. The whole time Anisa solemn look on her face. When I finish she just sat there looking at the ground.

" Sooo….. Are you sure you're ok" Ansia said at last. A smile formed on my face. She was the first person I've told and she seemed fine with it. It made me happy to know she didn't judge me.

" Yeah I think so . I am just tried now. Using my powers really drains a lot out of me. Especially if I use a lot.' I told her.

Anisa got up and I followed right behind her.

"Well lucky for you the bell is about to ring for us to go home"

Just as she said it that bell rang faintly inside the building.

" Great now I can go home and take a nice long nap"

"Let's get to the bus then. Did you get your locker yet?" Anisa asked as we headed to the front of the school.

" No ,Coach Boomer said we would get the tomorrow" I replied.

Kids where beginning to pile out of Sky High ready to go home after a long day of school.

Anisa and I boarded the bus to go home as well as everyone else. The bus ride home was less bumpy than the ride to school. Anisa's stop arrived before mine.

I jumped off the bus and began to walk the rest of the way home. I toke the long way because I didn't want to pass the soccer field. After the long walk I finally made it.

I open the door and headed for the kitchen. That's usually were they leave their notes. By they I mean my parents. Ever since the accident my parents have been really distance themselves from me. They leave notes in the kitchen when their both going to be home late. My mother is a nurse and my dad was a police officer. They always toke double shifts . I'm guessing so they won't have to be at home with me.

I sighed and sat down at the table and toke my glasses off. When my parents are home we don't talk much and when I take my glasses of neither of them will look me in the eyes. But I deiced not to stress over that now I had to find my some food and worry about how to avoid contact with people at school tomorrow.

The next day I hopped off the bus with Anisa close behind me.

"So what class do you have first hour" She said.

" I don't know really , I haven't looked at my schedule much since they mailed it to my house yesterday" I said digging in my backpack trying to find my schedule. When I did I passed it to Anisa. " I still don't get that , how can they send mail in one day."

Anisa just shrugged "Some questions that we ask many never be answered"

" Thank you , Obi Wan" I said laughing " So what classes do we have together."

" Umm just Super Hero History and Know Your Hero 101"

"Excellent , I was bad enough in regular History now I have to learn Super Hero History" I sighed.

We walked in the building and Anisa said she had to get to her locker and that she would catch me later.

Ok great now I had to find my locker by myself. I wander the halls aimlessly not knowing where to find my locker in this huge school. When I finally did the bell rang for class.

Great! Now I was going to be late too!

I fumble with the locker combination for a minute until I finally got it. But the someone shut it closed. After I just got it open!

"Well , if it isn't my favorite little sidekick" Lash said shoving me against the locker.

" I'm glad to see you too Lash and your two cronies" I said nodding to Speed and Zane.

" For a Hero you always seem to need back up to follow you around."

"Shut it sidekick " Then Lash looked at me like he seen me for that first time " Why do you wear sunglasses when we're in a building. What are you ugly" Lash said laughing.

" No , but I guess that would be one thing we'd have in common." I said with a smirk.

" Well how about we just see how ugly you really are"

Lash pushed me against the locker again. Him and Speed began to corner me , Zane just stood there watching.

That's when I began to get angry. I really didn't like people being all in my personal space. I started to feel the tingling sensation in my hands again. But I ignored it.

I just snapped " Back up " I screamed pushed my hands towards Lash. I felt the energy release from me and a giant burst of energy knocked both off them flat on their butts.

But for some reason I didn't want to stop there. Lighting bolts flew every where out of my hands as I walked towards Lash ready to punch the crap out of him. Lash scooted back towards that wall scared for his life. I directed my hands towards him. The lighting bolts hit him and bounced off his chest. The strangest thing happen Lash just sat there waiting for me to hit him. He opened his eyes looking around confused. I tried again he still just sat there.

I would have hit him with another lighting bolt but then Speed tackled me. We both fell to the floor but Speed lay there unconscious. I guess when Speed tackled me I shocked him.

I got back up ready to attack Lash again. The lighting bolts were getting much stronger now. I saw the light's beginning to dim till they completely shut off.

I looked at Lash , who was looking from me to Speed. Then I realized what I was doing and I didn't like it. I had really hurt Speed already ( Which I didn't mean to). I didn't want to hurt anybody , I had let my anger get the best of me. I didn't want to hurt anybody else . My powers were really out of control or maybe I was just out control.

The lighting blots died down as I began to calm myself. The lights in the hall way turned back on. Lash scrambled over to Speed once he was sure my rampage was over with.

Lash felt his pulse and said to me " I think he's ok"

I felt incredibly weak. I got down on my knees with tears rolling down my cheeks . I looked at Lash then Speed

" I'm so sorry " I whispered before blacking out on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so everybody who has been waiting patiently for the next chapter of this story probably wants to royally kick my ass right now. I won't even try to make up a lot of lame ass excuses. The fact is I am just incredibly lazy. Sorry for the long wait, but here it is now. Enjoy! P.S I have also decided that the Sky high character may or may not be in the story, still haven't figured out where they fit in.**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Disney or and of the Sky High character only Hailey Kessler.**

Lash's POV

So the not so little incident with the sidekick, well she night not be a sidekick anymore, landed all three of us in Nurse Spex's office. Somehow, which I still don't quite understand, I didn't get hurt. But Speed and the sidekick we're both still unconscious. I was only there because I was waiting for Speed to wake up, plus Nurse Spex wanted to ask a couple questions.

I looked over at Speed. He looked like he wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon. I sat between both beds. Nurse Spex wasn't in the office at the time. I assumed she went to tell Principal Powers about our situation.

I sighed heavily and put head in my hands. This was extremely boring. I've tried whistling, counting the many bottles of medicine in Nurse Spex's cabinet. I've even tried to play thumb war with myself! I couldn't wait for Speed to wake up so I could get out of here.

I looked over at the sidekick for the first time since I'd been in here.

Nurse Spex had taken off the sidekick's sunglasses so she could sleep comfortably. The sidekick was not ugly as I thought she might be since she was hiding behind those sunglasses all the time. The frame of her face was kind of small. Her hair was so black that is was almost blue. I had always thought black hair made a girl look edgy but her hair made her look like a doll. I still don't know what to think of her except that she was a real pain in the ass but right now, with her lying unconscious, all I could think of was how tiny she actually was.

The sidekick began to move, but she didn't waken. Some of her hair had fallen into her face when she had moved.

I had the strangest urge to brush the hair away from her face. I don't even know why but I got out of my chair, leaned over her and slowly brushed their hair away.

Suddenly her eyes fluttered open.

"What are you doing "she questioned in a quiet voice.

But I didn't answer. All I could do was stare.

Her eyes stared up at me with a questioning look, but still I didn't move. Her eyes were beautiful .They were a unique blue that I had never seen before. It was as if her eyes were alive. There was a sparkle that coursed through them. Her long black eyelash only made them look brighter than they were already.

At that moment Nurse Spex walked in.

"Lash, keep your teenage hormones in control while you're in my office" Nurse Spex said.

I looked back at the sidekick, who looked away with slight color on her face. I realized I was still leaning over her.

I jumped back away from her. "Sorry Nurse S "I said sitting back down. But I still couldn't help but to stare at the sidekick. Her eyes were mesmerizing.

"Why are you still staring at me "the sidekick snapped at me bashfully.

"Sorry."

She began to rub the sleep from her eyes "How long-"She stops abruptly, and her eyes widen comically. "Where are my sunglasses?" She began searching frantically around the bed.

"I have them. How are you feeling by the way?" Nurse Spex said pulling them out of her white coat, handing them to her.

"Thanks. I feel fine" the sidekick said while putting the sunglasses on.

"Good, now why don't one of you tell me exactly what had happen" Nurse Spex interrogated.

"Well" the sidekick started "I was provoked", she looked at me accusingly. All I did was shrug; I provoke a lot of people.

"I just got really angry and I lost control. I hit Lash a couple times, and that's when Speed tackled me and was shocked. The lights went out and I continued to hit Lash but nothing still happen, then I just passed out"

"Nurse S, do you know why I wasn't hurt" I asked.

"Well I have a hutch. You see Lash the reason you can stretch is because you have rubber all throughout your body, and rubber does not conduct electricity"

The sidekick looked at me in awe "You mean I can actually touch him!" the sidekick exclaimed.

"So she can't hurt me "I said.

"Yes and Yes. Since you can't be harmed by Miss Kessler" So that's her last name, I thought "Principal Powers wants you to escort her to and from class from now on"

I jumped out of my chair "What, I am not no one's babysitter"

"Yeah, I don't think I need a babysitter" Kessler added.

Nurse S sighed and motioned to Speed "Apparently you do."

That stopped Kessler from objecting any further.

"But what about me, I don't want to have to follow her around all day."

"You have no say in the matter. It has already been decided, this well give you something productive to do and it might keep you out of detention" Nurse S said.

"Fine" I growled.

"Also, Principal Power has changed your schedule, you will now have all Hero classes plus Hazardous Powers 101

"What is that?" Kessler asked.

I smirked "It's a class for people who are a danger to others. The class helps you control your powers better."

"Now Lash, take her to class please."

"But…." I started

"Now, I don't want to hear it" Nurse s said sternly.

Kessler snickered from behind me. I whipped around and glared at her. She just sat there with her usual blank stare. I snarled and stomped out of the office and began walking toward Super Powers 101, Kessler's next class. The halls were basically empty because everyone was already in class.

"Hey, wait up" Kessler shouted from behind me "Why are you always so angry, all you got to do I walk with me to and from class"

"Why do you always have that stupid blank face all the time. "

"I guess because there's not many things to be happy about ,you know." She answered.

What the heck did that mean by that? "Dude... that's the most depressing thing I've ever heard." After that we just walked in silence, there was nothing you could really say after that.

"Sorry about trying to roast you and all. I was just angry. "Kessler apologized.

"It's whatever, people try to kill me all the time" I said trying to lighten the mood, but she still didn't smile. I really didn't know what I should say to her. I not going to apologize for provoking her, I never apologize.

We arrived at the door of Super Powers 101.

"Thanks "I turned to leave when she added "Lash?"

"What" I growled.

"Umm…Lash can I try something?"

I thought for a moment "I guess if it doesn't hurt me, then I don't care."

"It won't" Kessler reached her hand out towards my arm. Before she touched me she hesitated. Under her sunglasses I could see her staring at my arm intensely. She slowly laid her hand on my arm. She just kept it there for a few moments. I didn't really understand what she was doing. But when I looked down at her (she was shorter than me) ready to question her, I saw a slight smile begin to form on her face. It was the first time I had ever seen her smile.

"What" I interrupted.

She flinched like she had just realized she was still on earth. She removed her hand. "Nothing, I got to go. Again I am sorry."

"Wait, what's your name anyway?"

"Hailey" She said before going into class.

I turned to leave about to go back to Nurse Spex office, when I came face to face with Zane. I jerk back startled by his immediate appearance.

"What the fuck!" I exclaimed.

"I need something from you" Zane asked. Well it was more like he was demanding.

"Hold up you can't just pop out of fucking now where demanding shit." I said walking around him.

Zane effortlessly appeared in front of me once again. I stepped back from him. I honestly didn't like him but Speed thought he was cool so I had no choice but to hang out with him. I actually found him really creepy.

"When you play save the citizen later this week, I need you to battle that Kessler girl"

I stood there confused "What do you want with her"

Zane began to pace in front of me "I feel that she could be vital to me but I need see what the full extent of her powers is."

What Zane had said got me thinking. "Where were you when Kessler was trying to burn me and Speed to death? You just disappeared."

"It doesn't matter. All that matters now is getting her to play save the citizen. Got it?"

"Sure, whatever" I say still a little skeptical.

"Good" Zane say before disappearing into a dark cloud.

Hailey's POV

It's been about 4 days since my first day at Sky High and I was already so over Sky High. Just when I thought Sky High couldn't get any more ridiculous. Anisa tells me about Save the Citizen, as we are following the crowd toward the gym

"Sometimes, it can be fun. But most of the time is incredibly boring because Speed and Lash are the raining chaps. They never lose." Anisa tells me

"There's another thing to give them such big heads."

"And if you're lucky then you get to sit out the whole game and watch"

"Let's just hope the luck of the irish is with me today" I say.

"You're Irish?"

I just shake my head, and climb up the bleachers to sit down. The arena resembles a hockey rink but with a basketball court and a killer spinning death trap in the middle, with a mannequin hanging over it. Coach Boomer is sitting in what looks likes a lifeguards chair waiting for everyone to be seated. Lash and Speed are already on the court dressed in protective armor.

"Now" Coach Boomer starts "Everyone knows the rules. Lash, Speed pick you're pray"

"We pick Connors" Speed says. A boy rises from the bleachers to grab his protective gear from Coach Boomer.

"And…. Kessler" Lash finishes for Speed.

My mouth drops and I seat there frozen. I guess luck decided not to be on my side today

**Don't forget to Review!**


End file.
